Words unspoken (Fr)
by Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Je suis fier de toi ; Je suis là ; tu es spécial ; tu me manques ; je me soucie de toi ; je suis désolé... Il y a beaucoup de choses que les frères Holmes n'admettront jamais tout haut, et surtout pas l'un à l'autre. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé un autre moyen de les communiquer.


**Traduction :** Words Unspoken

 **Auteur :** CaringIsNotAnAdvantage

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de CaringIsNotAnAdvantage (merci à elle de m'avoir donné l'autorisation).

 **Note :** Je tiens à remercier Amy Baskerville pour la bêta-lecture. Et aussi, merci à Citwhoille pour sa deuxième correction !  
C'est la première traduction que je poste ici, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Sherlock avait cinq ans quand il demanda à son frère de lui apprendre le code morse.

– Pourquoi ? avait questionné Mycroft, levant un sourcil. Il était curieux de savoir comment le petit garçon en avait entendu parler, et ce qui avait bien pu le convaincre de l'utilité de cet apprentissage.

– Ils en parlaient dans mon livre. On peut l'utiliser pour envoyer des messages sans parler ! Ce serait cool ! s'écria Sherlock, son jeune visage illuminé par l'excitation. Voyant le regard suspicieux de son frère, il rajouta précipitamment :

– Et puis... tu sais... utile.

L'expression de Mycroft ne changea pas.

– Connaître le code morse est utile uniquement quand il y a d'autres personnes dans les environs qui le comprennent aussi, Sherlock. Étant donné que très peu de personnes le connaissent, l'apprendre semble un peu inutile, tu ne crois pas ?

Sherlock croisa les bras, sans répondre, alors il poursuivit.

– Je ne connais même pas le code morse. Alors je pourrais difficilement te l'enseigner.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, Sherlock se détourna.

– Bien, murmura-t-il. Je demandais juste.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel alors que son frère soupirait théâtralement et se jetait dans un fauteuil en faisant la moue. En regardant le garçon se recroqueviller sur lui-même, faisant obstinément ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, l'aîné sentit sa détermination faiblir. Sherlock s'ennuyait très souvent. Cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal d'avoir de quoi s'occuper. Maman allait faire une crise si elle le trouvait à nouveau en train de disséquer des cadavres d'animaux.

– Très bien, déclara Mycroft.

La tête de Sherlock se redressa brusquement, le mouvement rapide faisant rebondir ses boucles noires indisciplinées.

– Vraiment ?

La voix de l'enfant était pleine d'espoir, et son visage s'éclaira instantanément, faisant disparaître son air sombre. Un sourire chaleureux naquit spontanément sur le visage de Mycroft.

– Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons on ne pourrait pas. On apprendra ensemble, dit-il d'un ton résolu, tendant la main vers son frère. Ça te va ?

Avec un large sourire, Sherlock se leva d'un bond, et serra étroitement la main de son grand frère.

* * *

– Attends, My ! Tu vas trop vite ! J'arrive pas à suivre ! gémit Sherlock, avec agacement.

Ils étaient dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, différents livres sur le code morse ouverts sur la table entre eux.

– Tu penses simplement trop lentement, Sherlock. Concentre-toi ! le réprimanda Mycroft.

Son frère était avide d'apprendre, mais il se tortillait sur son siège et regardait les autres occupants de la bibliothèque, et n'était pas assez attentif à l'explication de Mycroft.

– Je suis concentré ! répliqua sèchement Sherlock, le front plissé par l'application.

Amusé, Mycroft répondit avec douceur :

– Très bien. Essayons encore dans ce cas.

Ralentissant légèrement le rythme, il tapa à nouveau ses doigts contre la table, en utilisant une série de tapotements longs et courts pour épeler _" Tu me comprends ? "_

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent encore plus alors qu'il commençait à taper une réponse. _" Oui, je te comqrends. "_

Mycroft réprima son envie de rire, sachant que cela vexerait son petit frère. Le garçon détestait rater quelque chose, surtout si son frère y arrivait.

– Bravo, Sherlock. Essaye encore " P " pour moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Comprenant la discrète correction, le plus jeune retapa rapidement l'intégralité du message avec un air renfrogné, en veillant à corriger son erreur. Souriant devant la réussite de son frère, Mycroft décida qu'ils en avaient suffisamment fait pour la journée.

– Excellant travail, petit frère.

Sherlock eu un sourire éblouissant en entendant le compliment, et commença à rassembler leurs livres. Debout, Mycroft tapa un dernier message contre la table usée. _" Je suis très fier de toi. "_

* * *

Mycroft passa les porte du portail de l'école, traînant un Sherlock réticent derrière lui. C'était son premier jour, et l'enfant avait été inhabituellement calme pendant tout le trajet vers l'école. Baissant les yeux vers son frère, il constata que son malaise était évident. Le visage de Sherlock, plus pâle que d'habitude, avait prit une expression effrayée et fatiguée. Son regard se posa sur la cour de l'école, observant nerveusement ses nouveaux camarades. Comme quelques garçons passaient en courant et en riant bruyamment, il se rapprocha et se colla autant qu'il le pouvait contre Mycroft.

Mycroft soupira. Il se doutait que ce serait une étape difficile pour son frère. L'école avait été un choc pour lui aussi. C'était là que les enfants comme eux découvraient combien ils étaient différents des autres. Leur intelligence les démarquait, et les enfants pouvaient être très cruels avec ceux qui étaient différents. Regardant les camarades de classe de Sherlock, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que son frère puisse trouver un ami parmi eux.

Il plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon, et dirigea Sherlock jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Sherlock s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et leva la tête vers son frère, ses yeux communicant à la fois son besoin de réconfort et l'embarras d'en avoir besoin. Souriant doucement, Mycroft serra l'épaule de son frère et commença à taper un message. _" Sois toi-même. Ça va bien se passer. "_

Visiblement rassuré, Sherlock sourit légèrement et entra dans sa salle de classe. Mycroft se retourna et se dirigea vers sa propre salle, en sachant qu'il allait passer la journée entière à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Les chambres des frères Holmes étaient séparées uniquement par un mur mince, contre lequel leurs deux lits étaient collés. La plupart des nuits, cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Mycroft. Le garçon s'endormait habituellement dès le moment où il se couchait dans son lit. Sherlock ne ronflait pas et ne parlait pas dans son sommeil, donc cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Une nuit, cependant, Mycroft resta éveillé, regardant le plafond. À travers le mur à côté de lui, il entendait Sherlock se tourner et se retourner. Le garçon gémissait et bougeait dans son sommeil, ayant visiblement un cauchemar.

Partagé entre la compassion pour la souffrance de son frère et l'irritation de ne pas pouvoir dormir à cause du bruit, Mycroft soupira. Il commençait à peine un débat intérieur pour savoir s'il allait ou non quitter son lit chaud pour aller voir son frère quand soudainement le bruit s'arrêta.

Soupirant à nouveau, mais de soulagement cette fois, Mycroft se retourna et ferma les yeux. Alors que le sommeil était sur le point de le gagner, un léger tapotement contre le mur le dérangea. Luttant contre l'envie de grogner, il fallut un moment à son esprit ensommeillé pour déchiffrer le message. _" SOS. "_

Mycroft se tourna rapidement vers le mur, et commença à taper sa réponse. _" Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là. "_ Il répéta le message plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que sa main devienne douloureuse. Il pressa son oreille contre le mur pour entendre un éventuel signe de détresse de son frère. N'en entendant aucun, il s'autorisa à se détendre à nouveau, et glissa dans un sommeil aussi paisible que celui que Sherlock avait atteint avec son aide.

* * *

Mycroft était blotti dans le canapé en lisant un livre quand Sherlock déboula. Claquant la porte, jetant rageusement son sac dans un coin et arrachant son manteau, il traversa la pièce et se jeta dans son fauteuil préféré. Habitué à la théâtralité de son frère, Mycroft ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

– Dure journée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, une touche d'amusement s'échappant dans sa voix. Cependant, cet amusement disparut rapidement quand il entendit un reniflement en guise de réponse.

Il leva brusquement la tête, et observa rapidement la détresse apparente de Sherlock. Le garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard dans le vague comme s'il luttait avec obstination contre les larmes qui les remplissaient. Au fur et à mesure que les détails lui révélaient ce qu'il s'était passé, Mycroft senti son cœur se serrer pour son frère. Il pouvait presque entendre les paroles des autres enfants cruels : _" Monstre ! " " Minable ! " " Raté ! "_. Ils avaient probablement rit de lui, l'avaient poussé, l'avaient humilié.

Pendant un moment, Mycroft fut perdu. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de serrer Sherlock dans ses bras et le réconforter, mais cela aurait mortifié son frère. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qui aimait les contacts physiques. Cela le perturberait et blesserait sa fierté déjà entamée. Au lieu de cela, Mycroft retourna à son livre. Tenant le roman d'une main, il plaça l'autre sur la petite table à côté de lui, ses doigts tapant les tapotements familiers de leur code.

 _" Tu es brillant. Tu es spécial. Tu es merveilleux. Ne laisse jamais personne te convaincre du contraire. "_

* * *

Mycroft retint un soupir face au silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Sherlock n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre à part bouder depuis que Mycroft était parti à l'université, et cela avait mit à rude épreuve leur relation. Il appelait souvent son frère, mais ils étaient tout deux surpris de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire.

Leurs vies étaient très différentes maintenant, ils avaient peu de choses en commun. Cela peinait Mycroft, qui sentait que son frère s'éloignait de lui, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. La vie allait changer leur relation, et il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus.

De plus, il était frustré par le manque d'efforts de la part de Sherlock. Il avait passé la dernière demi-heure à essayer de faire la conversation, et n'avait reçu que des mono-syllabes en réponse. Fatigué par ce silence, et pensant que, peut-être, tout cela n'en valait pas la peine, Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour mettre fin à l'appel. À ce moment là, il fut interrompu quelques secondes par des tapotements rapides. _" Tu me manques, My. "_

Un sourire triste sur le visage, Mycroft leva la main et tapota sa réponse. _" Tu me manques aussi. "_

Promettant d'appeler à nouveau dans quelques jours, Mycroft raccrocha. Il ne pourrait jamais abandonner Sherlock.

* * *

– Je te hais ! cracha Sherlock, avant de vomir une fois de plus dans les toilettes.

Il était en phase de désintoxication, et il n'était pas beau à voir.

Mycroft se tenait sur le pas de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait vu Sherlock détruire son corps et son esprit avec la drogue pendant deux ans. Il avait fallut qu'il fasse une overdose, qui avait faillit lui être fatale, pour qu'il décide que c'en était assez. Après cela, ça ne lui avait prit que quelques minutes pour organiser les détails. Tous les dealeurs de Sherlock avaient mystérieusement disparu. Sherlock avait emménagé contre son gré dans l'appartement de Mycroft, et Mycroft lui-même avait prit un mois de congé pour s'occuper de son frère capricieux.

Il avait été si sûr de sa décision, et tout avait été si simple jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, il était impuissant pendant que son frère souffrait le martyr, lui crachant des paroles haineuses entre deux haut-le-cœur. Peut-être que forcer son frère à faire un sevrage brutal n'était pas la décision la plus sage. Il avait été si horrifié par l'overdose de Sherlock qu'il n'avait pas pu penser de façon cohérente. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête avait été d'éloigner son frère aussi vite que possible de ce poison.

Se tenant un peu plus droit, Mycroft décida que, que cela soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, c'était fait. Ce serait très probablement un processus long et difficile pour tout les deux. Sherlock pourrait très bien ne jamais lui pardonner, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Sherlock pourrait lui en vouloir autant qu'il le voudrait, tant qu'il était en bonne santé.

Alors que le corps de Sherlock était encore une fois secoué par les nausées, les haut-le-cœur et les tremblements, Mycroft s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Le carrelage était froid et dur contre ses genoux, mais Mycroft resta là, sa main chaude sur le dos tremblant de son frère. Se forçant à ignorer les sons dégoûtants des vomissements de Sherlock, il commença à taper contre la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, incertain que son message puisse être reçu. _" Je fais ça uniquement parce que je me soucie toi. "_

Il y eut une pause, pendant que Sherlock finissait de vider son estomac. Reposant sa joue transpirante contre la porcelaine fraîche, sa main sans force tapa doucement une réponse.  
 _" Je sais. "_

* * *

S'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil de John, Mycroft réprima un sourire narquois. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Sherlock lui lançait des piques à propos de choses et d'autres sans importance. C'était une routine familière pour les deux frères, maintenant. Mycroft avait prit l'habitude d'envahir la vie privé de Sherlock, et Sherlock se débrouillait pour être sûr de le lui faire payer.

À côté du détective dégingandé, John essayait de calmer son colocataire, visiblement énervé par ces paroles dures. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait pas de véritable venin derrière ces paroles, c'était presque un jeu. Ils étaient tous deux profondément mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, et bien trop orgueilleux pour admettre leur attachement mutuel. Au lieu de ça, ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, se délectant de l'opportunité d'aiguiser leur esprit contre un adversaire digne de ce nom.

Alors qu'il recevait les insultes de son frère et les renvoyait avec aisance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les effets que John Watson avait sur son frère. Les nuits à risque de Sherlock étaient devenues presque inexistantes, et il semblait avoir prit beaucoup d'assurance. Il avait finalement trouvé un ami, quelqu'un d'autre que son frère qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était et appréciait sa présence. Il avait raison, John Watson pourrait contribuer à former le caractère de son frère.

Croisant le regard de Sherlock à travers la pièce, Mycroft tapota doucement sur le manche de son parapluie qui l'accompagnait partout. _" Comment vas-tu ? "_

Tout en continuant sa tirade, Sherlock tapa la réponse contre sa jambe. _" Heureux. "_  
Cette fois, Mycroft fut incapable de retenir son sourire. _" J'en suis ravi. "_

* * *

L'appartement de Mycroft était silencieux depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. L'unique bruit provenait du léger claquement des touches du téléphone de Mycroft, qui prenait des dispositions. Aider son frère à mettre en scène son faux suicide avait étonnamment été plus difficile que prévu. Sherlock était déterminé à détruire personnellement tout ce qu'il restait du réseau de Moriarty, et cela exigerait un moyen de transport, un abri, du matériel et de la protection. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait le fait que, si ne serait-ce qu'une personne le reconnaissait, John, Lestrade et Mrs Hudson serait en danger et le plan génial de Sherlock n'aurait servit à rien.

Mettant de côté son téléphone pour un moment, Mycroft observa son frère qui était calme. Il avait l'air si usé et fatigué. Ses yeux regardaient sans le voir le mur en face de lui. Au cours d'une même journée, le jeune détective avait perdu tant de choses. Sa réputation, son foyer, ses amis, et même son identité, tous disparu. L'homme à côté de lui n'était que l'ombre de celui auquel Mycroft avait sourit à Baker Street, deux petite années plus tôt.

La culpabilité submergea Mycroft. C'était sa faute, tout ça. Il avait été un idiot, et était tombé tout droit dans le piège de Moriarty. Pensant sauver le monde, il avait fourni à Moriarty la clé pour détruire son frère. Bien qu'il soit l'un des hommes les plus brillants de sa génération, il avait l'impression d'être le plus misérable idiot de la planète.

Perdu dans sa culpabilité et ses remords, Mycroft fit la seule chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit, attrapant sa tasse de thé sur la table et tapant fort son doigt contre elle. _" Je suis vraiment désolé, Sherlock. "_

Pendant un moment, Sherlock ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Son visage resta de marbre, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Au moment où Mycroft commençait à croire que son frère ne l'avait pas entendu, le plus jeune se tourna vers lui. Son expression était toujours triste, mais ses yeux étaient un peu plus chaleureux. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage, suivit par un sourire triste, puis le son du tapotement se fit entendre encore une fois. _" Je te pardonne. "_


End file.
